


Welcome To The Pack!

by fianllyclean



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Demi Lovato (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Werewolves, this is really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fianllyclean/pseuds/fianllyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Swift was walking home one night, and out of nowhere she was grabbed. She was dragged into the woods, her mouth being covered with tape. She was hit in the head with something, knocking her out. When she woke up, Taylor was in the middle of a park, butt naked. Fortunately, it was still night and she made it home without anyone seeing her. When she woke up the next morning, she realized what happened. Taylor Swift was a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Pack!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves of Swift River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932950) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



> Hi guys! This is my fourth work and I really hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated!

Taylor Swift was now a werewolf. She stared at herself in the mirror, looking at the bite mark. She touches it lightly, and it stings. Taylor sighs, running a hand through her hair. She knew she should tell her parents, but they hated werewolves. Taylor instead goes on her laptop and searches "werewolves" on Google. She reads and reads facts about werewolves, wanting to get as much information as she can.

She stumbles upon a werewolf hotline and decides to call. Taylor explains her situation to the lady on the hotline, and the lady suggests looking up packs looking for members. Once done on the phone, Taylor looks up packs and one catches her eye. It's called the Sunshine Pack.

They live in a small town in Sunshine, Maine and there are currently 4 werewolves in the pack. Taylor reads about the history of the pack and the history of the town, and she thinks it's a good fit for her. She sees a number on the bottom of the page for werewolves who want to join and she dials it, slightly nervous.

"Hello?" An Irish accent says and Taylor takes a deep breath.  
"Hi, I'm Taylor. I was just wondering if I could be apart of your pack?" She asks, hoping she won't get rejected.  
"That's great! We were hoping someone would want to! Are you transferring from another pack?" The guy asks and Taylor doesn't know quite what to say.  
"Well, I-I just was um... bitten last night and... I wanted to find a place were I could stay that, um, accepts werewolves?" Taylor bites her lip, nervous he'll say no.  
"Oh! In that case we'll totally take you in! Where do you live?" Taylor smiles, glad she got accepted.  
"I live in New York City, so I live only a couple hours away."  
"Okay, so do you want to fly and then I can pick you up at the airport?"  
"Uh, sure! I'll look at flights right now!"

A day later, and Taylor is in the airport in Maine, waiting for Niall to show up. Taylor had been told all about the pack thanks to Niall and was excited but also slightly nervous to meet them. She stood outside the entrance to the airport, watching for a black Cadillac. It wasn't very busy, so she assumed when she was one that it was Niall.

It pulls in front of her and a guy steps out of the car? "Taylor, right?" Niall asks and Taylor nods. "Nice to meet you. Let me take those." Niall grabs her suitcases and Taylor gets in the car, leg bouncing with anticipation. Niall gets back in the car and starts driving.

Two hours later and they're at the cabin the pack stays in. Taylor steps out of the car and takes a deep breath, reminding herself that nobody is going to make fun of her for being a werewolf. She takes her suitcases from Niall and together they enter the cabin.

"Welcome to the pack!" A tall girl says, pulling Taylor into a hug. "Thanks." Taylor says quietly, and she assumes it's the pack leader hugging her - Karlie Kloss.

"You must be Taylor. I'm Karlie." Karlie sticks her hand out and Taylor shakes it, surprised at her strong grip. "Let me show you your room." Karlie takes Taylor upstairs to the loft and down the hallway. Karlie opens the door and Taylors sets her bags down by the door and looks at the room, slowly walking through it.

It's a medium sized room with a queen sized bed with a chest at foot of it, two windows, a good sized bathroom, a closet, and a dresser with a mirror above it. The floor is oak, with a fluffy white carpet in the middle. The bed has a paild duvet and white pillows, with a cute pink heart pillow in the middle. There are two blankets on the chest, one with the same plaid pattern as the duvet and a black one. The chest is a dark brown wood, and has a gold key hole. The windows have white curtains with little, pink bows on the ends. The dresser is across from the bed and the closet is to the left of it, and the door to the right. The closet is empty, but there are plenty of shelves to put everything on. The bathroom has tile flooring and white, sparkly tile wall. The counter has a cute little sink with a bottle of lavender hand soap next to it. There are two vases of roses on each ends of the counter. Below the counter are cabinets and drawers, the handles gold. There is a shower and bathtub, both have shampoo, soap, and other necessities. In a little room there is the toliet, and across from the little room is a cabniet full of towels and extra blankets. 

"I really like it." Taylor says, looking out the window to see all the trees. "I'm glad you do! Why don't you unpack and you can meet everyone else when you're done." With that, Karlie leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Taylor unpacks, taking her time. Once she's done, she sits on the bed for a moment, thinking about everything.

In less than two days of being bitten, she's already found a pack. It's a little overwhelming, but Taylor knows she has made the right decision. She knows she should call her parents, but she'll wait until the right time to. Taylor takes a deep breath and goes downstairs, nervous. Since the others aren't home yet, Karlie asks Taylor to help bake with her.

Karlie and Taylor throw flour on each other while making cookies, and basically make a mess of the whole kitchen. "Really guys?" Niall groans and the two girls laugh. Once the cookies are in the oven, and the kitchen is cleaned, Taylor and Karlie sit on the couch. A few minutes later and the of two members of the pack burst through the door.

"Hey Tay!" "Hi Taylor!" Taylor stands up to meet them and is hugged by both of them at once. "Hi guys." Taylor says, smiling at them. They all sit down and Karlie introduces them to Taylor. "This is Selena, and that is Demi." They watch tv for a whileand soon enough it's time for dinner. While they were watching The Real Housewives of New York, Niall had been making loads of food.

As the girls sat down at the dinner table, Niall brought over plate after plate. There was platters of chicken, lots of corn and beans, and several biscuts. Taylor had no idea how Niall manged to cook all of it so quickly. She hadn't even seen this much food in her whole life. "There's so much." Taylors says and they all laugh. "Well us werewolves eat a lot, soon you will too." Karlie states and they all dig in.

Taylor is asked about her family, her childhood, and everything in between. "So, what do you know about werewolves?" Selena asks, and Taylor shrugs. "I just read stuff on the internet." Taylor explains what she knows and Demi begins to tell her everything the interent didn't. Once dinner was over, Niall brought out to chocolate cakes, both with chocolate frosting and fudge on the inside.

Taylor loved it and even ate two slices, something she never does. Once the pack was done with their dessert, they cleaned everything up and it was time to go to bed. "I'm glad you like it here." Karlie tells her when Taylor goes up to her room. "I'm glad too." Karlie hugs her and goes to her own room.

Taylor closes the door and decides to take a shower. Once she's done, she brushes her teeth and gets into bed. It's crazy to think in such as short amount of time that she's became a werewolf and is with a pack. Taylor is happy though, and goes to sleep smiling.


End file.
